Into an Angel's Arms
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: He's twentyone and his mother's thrown him a match making party hoping to pair him off with a pretty little pureblood, unfortunately, neither she nor his father counted on the interference of his best friend. Will he convince her he still loves her? DH


**Title: Into an Angel's Arms**

**Summary: He's twenty-one and his mother's thrown him a match making party hoping to pair him off with a pretty little pureblood, unfortunately, neither she nor his father counted on the interference of his best friend. Will he convince her he still loves her? DH**

**Rating: PG-13 (just about :-))**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Pairings: Draco x Hermione, Blaise x Ginny**

He brushed his light blonde, no wait, scratch that, **blond** hair, blond was actually a very sexist word and blonde was only to be used when referring to a woman and he was no woman. His pale blue eyes scanned the room, his eyes shifted from the huge front doors that were open wide and from which spilled couple after couple. This was his twenty first birthday party and another of his mother's matchmaking attempts. He looked at the vacant shiny black grand piano in the corner, situated in front of a small stand on which rested various other instruments and chairs. He debated going over and playing but his father would not approve of his son, who was the host, leaving his guests in return for a piano.

He was fond of music, but not that fond, he looked to the other side of the room where the whole wall was glass windows encased in ornate frames and several doors that were also open. Magic held the cold at bay but the view of the gardens was spectacular, the floating candles gave just the right touch, as did the full moon over head. He was well aware of the many young daughters of those who had come to the party under the invite of his father, all purebloods of course. Pansy was there, her brown hair curling at the base of her neck and her dark eyes surrounded by too much mascara.

He sighed and twirled his glass lightly in a circular motion, the blood red liquid inside bubbled gently and boredom began to set in. This party had been going on for half an hour already, suddenly he felt a presence sit down beside him; he looked to see someone he hadn't known very well until he'd left school.

"Hello Blaise," he said nodded his head in the other boy's direction to show his acknowledgment. The other smirked.

"Hello Draco," the blond remained silent so Blaise continued his eyes scanned the room quickly before returning to Draco, "great turn-out no? Got you're sites set on anyone?"

"No," Draco replied straightening his shirt and tie and putting his glass down, "None of them are interested in me for any other reason than my money, name and body."

"Cannot disagree with you there," Blaise conceded, shaking his head disappointedly but grinning all the same, "not that most of them haven't already had you all the same," said the black haired boy before he smirked knowingly.

Draco heaved a deep sigh, his chest noticeably rising and falling in succession. "I'm sick of it Blaise really, there is no girl out there that wouldn't shag me if I asked her but honestly, it's getting boring."

Blaise starred at him gob smacked as the music began to play in the distance and couples began to dance. "Oh my god, hell just froze over," Draco glared at him, "did the ultimately playboy, every girl's sex God, the one and only Draco Malfoy just say that sex was **boring**?"

Draco nodded, then looked at the waltzing couples, golden rings glinting on most of their fingers, "I don't know Blaise, it's just, maybe I just want something more…you know."

"We all dream about love Draco but sadly all the marriages these people," he gestured at the array of pure blooded couples, "make are for blood. Good luck mate, if you find someone," he stood up, "you ask her if she's got a sister," Blaise winked at him and then fell into the crowd.

Draco was left alone, he downed his glass but didn't do anything else otherwise, he listened to the music and heard the piano. He opened his eyes and looked over at the great black instrument and saw the base of a long white dress and the top of a brunette's head. Suddenly someone began to sing and it was the most beautiful thing he'd heard in a long time. He looked over at his father and mother, his mother was pruning herself gently while Lucius engaged himself in conversation with others.

He got up and walked over to the piano, he dodged Pansy several times along with many other nameless girls until he got the piano. He saw a beautiful woman, her dress had no arms but there was a boy around the top that tied at the front and was held in place by a heart shaped locket. There was a glittering white lily at her waist that was obviously a pin that held a sash in place the looped around her waist. There was a similar Lily holding back one half of her wavy, slightly curled brown hair.

She was singing, her eyes were closed and her fingers were gliding serenely over the crisp white keys. He leaned on the piano and looked at her, her skin was smooth and looked incredibly soft, it was a not as pale as his own, in fact she had a slight tan. He could see caramel coloured highlights in her hair and soon her number ended. She stopped, pulled back gently and then opened her chocolate eyes.

She looked up at him and jumped, she gasped and lowered her eyes, "You're talented," he commented, his voice low and charming, smooth and charismatic. It was the voice he used to make others swoon.

"Thank-you," she replied looking up at him, her lips were lightly glossed and shone in the light, her eyes were accentuated by some light eye make up and mascara.

She didn't continue, merely looked away from him and down at the keys, Draco listened a moment to the continuing band before turning back to her, "Say, would you like to dance?"

She smiled slightly and looked up at him almost sadly, "Are you sure that would be proper," she leaned forward slightly and looked past him, "It seems you already have an admirer."

Draco looked taken aback and turned to look over his shoulder to see Pansy glaring at the woman before him while she was pulled around the floor. Draco shook his head and turned back only to see the woman had vanished. His eyes widened and he looked up just in time to see her white class figure disappearing into the crowd, he followed after her.

She was about to leave when his hand closed around her wrist, she was warm, she jumped and turned. She stared at him, "Yes sir?" she prompted, but she did not attempt to pull away from him.

"You're beautiful," the words spilled from Draco's mouth before he could do anything to stop them. She gasped and blushed; she reached up and brushed one stray curl behind her ear.

She looked away from him, "That's very nice of you to say," she said quietly.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked moving slightly closer to her, his hand fell from her wrist to grasp her hand as his other reached up to pull her face gently towards his.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd associate with someone like me," she commented, he could see mixed emotions in her eyes, anger, astonishment, fear and something he couldn't put his finger on…longing?

"I don't see anything wrong with you," he said gently, looking from her lips to her eyes and back again, he barely noticed the looks he was given by some.

"Then maybe you've changed," she said slowly, "Malfoy."

His eyes widened, "Granger," he hissed, she swallowed hard and nodded.

His ran a hand through his hair as she began to glare at him, "Well, what do you have to say now."

He took a deep breath and looked back at her, "Just one thing," he said.

"Oh," she said scornfully, "and what's that?" she asked scornfully. Both their voices were low so as no one else would hear them.

"Would you dance with me?" she glared harder and was about to answer a definite no when he said something else that made her pause, "as a **birthday** present," he drawled that word and smirked at her.

She stood up straight, shoulders back and head high, "Alright Malfoy, as you wish she replied," she gave him a smile that was forced and twitching.

"Great," he replied giving her a similar smile as one arm crept around her waist and pushed her up against him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she hissed in ear as he took her hand in his and began to waltz her around the floor.

He swallowed, the feeling of her pressed against him was so natural, the same curves she had back in Hogwarts, the same silky hair and soft skin. The same defiant spirit. The same Hermione Granger he'd fallen for so hard it had hurt. The same Hermione who had nearly gotten herself killed to be with him. The same Hermione who walked out on him when he said he wouldn't leave his father. The same Hermione who had given her virginity to him on his birthday.

"Remembering," he replied gently against her ear, he felt her shiver and smirked, "do you remember?"

"Yes," she replied, her body was stiff against his own, "all too well."

"Relax Granger," he rubbed her lower back gently with his fingers, "It's only a dance."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're a death eater," she replied bitterly, he felt her tears on his shoulder and pulled her closer. He remembered, after they had done it for the first time, she'd said she loved him, he'd said he loved her, he bit his lip.

"Hermione," she jolted, "do you still love me?" he asked gently, they were still dancing and most of the girls were glaring but none of them moves.

"I," she hiccupped and faltered, "I don't know," she murmured.

She pushed away, they were just beside one of the exits onto the garden, she stepped away from him and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry Malfoy," she looked at the floor, her hair falling over her eyes, "I knew this was a mistake coming." She turned, picked her skirt up and little and walked into the gardens, into the hedge maze his mother had had made.

Draco watched her walk away and jumped when Blaise tapped him on the shoulder, "Mate, why are you still here?" he asked.

Draco looked at him, "What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes slightly as Blaise gave him a pitying look, he didn't like pity.

"Look, you know what we were talking about earlier?" Draco nodded, "Well," Blaise drawled, "I think it's about time you opened your eyes if you going to let her get away."

"What do you mean Blaise?" Draco demanded.

Blaise put his hands on Draco's shoulders and starred at him, hard, "Listen to me and listen hard. Everyone at Hogwarts knew about you two and your little…escapades. Now granted, I don't know about everything that went on between you two but I know she left you because of this lot," he inclined his head at the talking mass of people.

Draco sighed heavily, "What are you implying Blaise."

"God Draco are you stupid?" the black haired boy shook the blond by the shoulders gently, "You have had an angel in you're arms this evening and if you would rather stay here with this lot than go into her arms then stay but otherwise get your ass in gear and bugger off."

Draco glared at him, "Are you honestly telling me to give all this up for some girl?" Draco demanded waving his hands around at the splendour of the manor.

Blaise shook his head, "Draco, they are some girls," he pointed at the young women, Pansy included who hoped to be the future Mrs Malfoy, "that one," he pointed in the direction Hermione had gone, "is unique. That is something you've never had so go get it boy, go."

Draco moved out of the door and was two steps down when he stopped and turned, "You won't tell will you Blaise?" he asked.

"Mate, if I had an angel to run to I wouldn't be hear, but since I don't have anything for me on the other side of the line I think I'll stay here," he winked at Draco and waved, turning to leave.

"Well," he drawled, Blaise paused and looked at him.

"Yes?" Blaise prompted.

"She may not have a sister, but there's always that girl weasel," Draco smirked, Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you might have a point there," Draco's face brightened and Blaise shook his head, amused. "Oh fuck off you, I won't tell if you don't."

"Good on you," Draco called back before taking off at a run towards the maze, he ran through the familiar track and made it to the centre in no time, there was a circular bar patch with a fountain in and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Draco groaned and trudged over to the fountain, walking all the way round before sinking down on the other side and burying his face in his hands. "I am an idiot, a complete and utter moron," he didn't notice the arrival of another. "I loved her and I let her walk away, how could I have been so stupid?" He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it in frustration.

He felt a pair of warm, soft, small hands fall over his own and a familiar, calming voice drifted into his ears, "Don't do that, I like you're hair."

He jumped up and turned to see Hermione standing there, the moonlight backing her given her an ethereal glow.

"Hermione I," she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Ssh; don't make yourself feel worse," she took a step back but before she could go any further he enveloped her in a hug and wouldn't let her go.

"Don't leave Hermione, please, I'm begging you," he looked into her chocolate eyes, "please don't go."

Her eyes were teary and she smiled up at him reaching up to loop her arms around his neck, "Only if you'll come with me," she replied and then he kissed her. He held her body in place with one arm while his other hand grabbed her by the back of the head and he wouldn't let her go until he'd finished.

He drew away and they were both panting, she more than he, "Draco," she gasped, "answer me now, me or them," she looked behind her towards the sounds of his party.

She looked back at him, "I would be a fool not to choose you," the worry melted from her face and she hugged him tighter, "Oh Draco I've missed you so much."

"You don't know the half of it," she giggled lightly as he kissed her again.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione suggested running one of her hands slowly over his chest.

He looked at her, "But I can't be rude and ignore all my guests, plus, I haven't opened my presents yet," he smirked.

"Well I've got to give you mine, I think there's can wait," he felt her leg run up his gently, "can't they?"

"Hell yeh," he replied and the two disappeared, Blaise smirked from his position on the balcony. He remembered meeting up with Hermione and begging her to come to the party, he'd got down on his knees and threatened to propose if she didn't.

He chuckled, "Happy birthday Draco."

"Hey baby come on," the little red head gently pulled him back into his room, he finished a locking charm as his tie fell to the floor and his shirt came off.

**-----**

**Well I hope all you mish mass fans liked it, please review and I may do more like it. :-) This is part of my Merry Christmas one-short spur of the moment tribute to my favourite pairings.**


End file.
